Nirvana
by chewyvernon
Summary: Wonwoo tak pernah mengingkari janji, itulah mengapa ia kembali. [not edited yet, so sorry for messy words that contained] MEANIE/BXB/YAOI


Warning !

\- banyak typo

\- tidak sesuai EYD

\- Italic for flashback menyesuaikan

 **:-HAPPY** **READING-:**

Sudah 10 tahun semenjak aku meninggalkan Changwon. Dan kini aku kembali untuk menepati janjiku.

 ** _-nirvana-_**

Mataku melirik ke luar jendela. Menatap setiap bangunan yang terlihat mulai berubah dari mobilku.

Hingga mataku terpaku pada suatu tempat yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang berjanji padaku.

Tempat yang menjadi awal dari kisah kami.

 _"Eomma apakah aku boleh ke sana?"_

 _"Tidak, kau tak boleh kesana."_

 _"Kenapa? Aku kan pengen."_

Wonwoo kecil adalah orang yang pemaksa. Jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melarangnya.

 _Seperti sekarang ini, aku sudah berada di tempat yang ku tunjuk sejak tadi._

 _Bukit belakang rumah._

 _Sudah sejak lama aku selalu menahan diriku untuk tidak kesini._

 _Selain karena takut, aku yakin eomma akan memarahiku jika tau aku pergi kesini. Tapi apalah daya, rasa penasaranku lebih besar dari rasa takutku._

 _Aku menyusuri hutan ini. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara tangis anak kecil._

 _'Apakah itu hantu?' pikirku._

 _Ku buang rasa takutku dan mendekati sumber suara._

 _Tak ada hantu atau siluman._

 _Yang ada hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang meringkuk memeluk lututnya sambil menangis._

 _Aku mendekati anak itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya dia seumuran denganku._

 _"Jangan menangis, apa kau tersesat?" tanyaku._

 _Sontak anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihatku._

 _Tangisnya berhenti. Ia tersenyum kemudian bangkit, memelukku erat._

Kalian tau? Saat itu aku benar-benar terlihat kikuk. Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan, aku sampai ingin memakan pipinya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku membawanya ke rumah.

 _"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanyaku._

 _"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu."_

 _"E-eum, berapa umurmu? Kau terlihat seumuran denganku."_

 _"9 tahun."_

 _"Woahh, kau satu tahun dibawahku. Berarti aku adalah hyungmu. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Wonwoo-hyung' mulai sekarang."_

 _"Wonwoo-hyung?"_

 _"Ya, begitu."_

 _Aku mengangguk antusias._

 _Dia benar-benar menggemaskan._

 _Awalnya aku tak percaya dia satu tahun dibawahku karena tubuhnya lebih besar dariku. Ku kira dia hyungku._

 ** _-nirvana-_**

 _Hari cepat berlalu. Sudah genap satu bulan setelah pertemuanku dengan Mingyu._

 _Setiap harinya kami lalui dengan bermain. Dunia seakan milik berdua ketika aku bersamanya._

 _Nyaman._

 _Menyenangkan._

 _Tak ada rasa sedih yang menggangguku saat bersamanya._

 _"Wonwoo-hyung, ayo cepat. Aku tak ingin melewatkannya kali ini."_

 _"Tunggu sebentar, aku lelah."_

 _"Ayolah, jangan lemah seperti itu. Kau kan hyungku."_

 _"Ne ne, aku akan berusaha."_

Saat itu adalah saat dimana kami mendaki bukit belakang rumahku untuk melihat sunrise. Ini bukan kali pertama kami mendakinya. Tapi pendakian kami sebelumnya selalu gagal.

Kalian bisa menebak apa penyebabnya,

Ya, itu aku.

Haha, saat mengingatnya aku selalu ingin tertawa.

Aku adalah seorang hyung tapi aku sangat lemah. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Mingyu menolongku. Karena kelemahanku, Mingyu jadi memanggilku 'noona' dan itu memalukan.

Woah, aku sampai ingin menangis karena tetawa.

"Wonwoo ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai."

"Ne, eomma duluan saja. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Jangan jauh-jauh."

Aku berjalan menjauhi pekarangan rumah lamaku. Menyusuri jalanan yang mulai terlihat asing dimataku. Namun anehnya, tak satupun memori diingatanku yang memudar. Semuanya masih terlihat jelas.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

 _"Mingyu, main yuk." teriakku di depan rumah Mingyu._

 _Tak lama kemudian Mingyu datang dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan._

 _"Ada apa hyung? Kau mengganggu tidur siangku." ujarnya dengan wajah innocent-nya._

 _"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidur siangmu. Tapi kau tidak lupa kan?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaanku sontak Mingyu berlari ke dalam rumahnya._

 _"Maaf hyung. Aku melupakan rencana kita hehe."_

 _Mingyu keluar dengan membawa ransel dan beberapa cemilan ditangannya._

 _"Kau itu mau berkemah atau menginap di rumahku? Di rumahku juga banyak makanan, kau tak perlu repot-repot membawanya dari rumahmu."_

 _"Hehe, untuk cadangan jika makananmu habis nanti."_

 _"Yayaya, terserahmu."_

 _Kemudian kami berlalu ke rumahku. Namun sebelum itu, kami pergi ke padang rumput di dekat ladang untuk melihat langit sore._

 _Kami membaringkan tubuh di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput yang luas._

 _Pandangan kami tetuju pada langit sore yang memerah._

 _"Hyung..."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."_

 _"Hahh ?!"_

 _"Aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini sampai dewasa nanti."_

 _Aku menatap Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapku. Mata kami bertemu._

 _Whuss_

 _Angin berhembus kencang, meniup rambut kami berdua._

 _Suasana masih hening sampai Mingyu kembali membuka suara._

 _"Berjanjilah padaku." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

 _"Aku berjanji."_

 _Aku tersenyum. Kemudian kami menautkan kedua jari kelingking kami._

 _"Waaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Mingyu dengan tangan terlentang._

 _Tak butuh waktu lama, aku mengikuti Mingyu._

 _"Huwaaaaaaa, aku menyayangimu Mingyuuuuu." teriakku tak kalah keras._

 _Sontak Mingyu kembali menatapku penuh tanya._

 _Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan senyum lebar. Aku bisa melihat rona merah menjalar dikulit tan Mingyu._

 _"Hei hyung."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Berapa batasan umur supaya bisa disebut dewasa?"_

 _"Hmm, kurasa 20 tahun sudah cukup untuk disebut dewasa."_

 _Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal lagi padaku hyung."_

 _"Jika suatu saat kita berpisah. Berjanjilah untuk menemuiku setelah kau dewasa. Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." lanjutnya._

"Kau bodoh Kim Mingyu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal yang membuatku lelah menunggumu."

Aku tersenyum miris. Raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas diwajahku.

 _"Baiklah aku berjanji."_

 _"Terimakasih hyung. Aku juga menyayangimu."_

 _Tubuhku membeku saat Mingyu memelukku tiba-tiba._

 _Pelukan itu terasa hangat seiring tenggelamnya sang surya._

Aku beranjak dari posisiku. Pandanganku tetuju pada langit senja dan hamparan rumput hijau di hadapanku.

Ya, sekarang aku berada di tempat dimana kami membuat janji itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mingyu"

 ** _-nirvana-_**

"Wonwoo, cepat bangun. Kita akan berkunjung ke rumah paman."

Mendengar teriakan eomma, aku segera membangkitkan tubuhku.

Selesai mandi aku segera turun untuk sarapan kemudian berangkat ke rumah paman.

Jarak antara rumahku dan rumah paman tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak terlalu melelahkan untuk menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya eomma tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Mengapa eomma menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu?"

"Tak apa, hanya saja-"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku karena eomma tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Ishh, aneh sekali eomma ini"

Setelah perbincangan yang tak terlalu penting itu akhirnya kami sampai di rumah paman.

Kami -aku dan eomma- disambut hangat oleh keluarga paman. Maklum saja, sudah 10 kami tidak bertemu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah kuno yang luas itu. Mataku mengamat-amati rumah yang tak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu.

Hingga mataku terpaku pada salah satu foto yang terpampang di dinding. Foto itu terlihat usang karena termakan waktu.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat kedua bocah bersama seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

Ku usap kaca yang menutupi foto itu. Kenangan lama terputar secara acak di ingatanku.

Mulai dari kenangan yang membahagiakan, sampai kenangan yang tak ingin ku ingat. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja sesuai alur, sampai mereka berhenti pada titik terakhir bagi semuanya itu.

Air mataku lolos begitu saja.

Dengan segera aku mengusapnya.

"Wonwoo." Suara eomma mengejutkanku.

"Kau tak ingin menemuinya?" lanjutnya.

"Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Mendengar ucapan eomma, tak butuh waktu lama aku segera meninggalkan kediaman paman.

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Tak peduli berapa kali aku tersandung dan terjatuh, tak peduli betapa sakitnya luka dilututku, yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah menemuinya.

Untuk menepati janji kami.

Langkahku terhenti dihadapan sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar dengan banyak bunga disekelilingnya. Rumah yang selalu aku rindukan.

 _Cklek_

Pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Wonwoo?"

"Kau Wonwoo kan?"

Aku mengangguk lesu.

Sosok itu menerjang tubuhku. Memelukku erat sampai dadaku terasa sesak. Aku bisa mendengar isakannya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Ku usap punggung wanita yang rapuh ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, eomma."

"Aku juga Wonwoo-ya. Sudah lama semenjak kau memanggilku eomma. Dan aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya, ia menatapku dengan seksama. Tak se-inci pun dilewatkannya.

"Kau sudah besar dan tampan, Mingyu pasti akan terkejut saat melihatmu." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat ke arahku. Membuat dadaku sesak melihatnya.

"Masuklah, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, Wonwoo-ya."

Aku berjalan mengekori Ny.Kim masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku merindukan rumah ini. Tempat yang menjadi rumah keduaku ketika aku bosan.

"Lihat-lihtlah dulu. Aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman."

"Ne eomma."

Ny.Kim tersenyum tipis kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah ini dengan seksama. Tak satu ruangan pun yang terlewat. Ku lihat foto-foto yang menghiasi dinding tua ini.

"Kenapa dadaku menjadi sesak seperti ini." gumamku lirih.

Setiap foto memiliki kenangannya masing-masing. Dan itu membuatku menjadi tak nyaman karena harus mengingatnya.

Langkahku terhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Perlahan ku buka pintu itu.

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang masih terlihat sama dari teakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Kakiku melangkah untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu. Ku lihat banyak kertas tertempel di dinding. Ku baca setiap kalimat di kertas itu.

Bibirku tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman saat membacanya. Tulisan yang tak begitu rapi dengan banyak hiasan ditepinya itu menarik perhatianku.

 **"Hari ini aku tersesat di hutan yang menakutkan. Untung saja ada seorang malaikat yang datang menolongku. Dia lebih tua dariku tapi tubuhnya lebih kecil dari tubuhku dan dia menyuruhku memanggilnya 'Hyung'.**

 **Saat ia tersenyum, jantungku jadi berdegub tak karuan. Aku takut apabila ada masalah dengan jantungku, jadi aku menanyakannya pada eomma. Setelah aku bertanya eomma malah menertawakanku. Aku jadi kesal lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemui malaikatku. Sehari tanpanya kurasa hariku akan hampa. Malaikat itu mewarnai hidupku yang sudah berwarna menjadi lebih berwarna.**

 **Hari demi hari ku lalui bersama malaikat itu,dan anehnya jantungku selalu terasa aneh saat didekatnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada eomma sekali lagi. Ia bilang itu bukanlah penyakit tapi 'Cinta' . Aku sempat bingung untuk beberapa saat, namun lama kelamaan aku mulai mengerti. Bahwa aku menyayanginya, bukan sebagai adik atau sahabat. Tapi sebagai namja. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk hasilnya. Aku takut dia menolakku dan tak mau berteman denganku lagi. Oleh karena itu, aku tak pernah mengungkapkannya. Lebih baik ini ku simpan sendiri.**

 **Saranghae, Wonwoo-hyung."**

Nafasku tercekat. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Ku peluk erat kertas ditanganku.

"Wonwoo-ya."

Aku memutar tubuh saat mendengar suara Ny.Kim.

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Ayo menemui Mingyu."

 _DEG_

"E-eum, tapi- "

"Kau tak perlu mengelak, eomma tau kau merindukannya." potong Ny.Kim.

"Baiklah."

Aku menunduk lesu kemudian mengikuti kemana Ny.Kim melangkahkan kakinya.

Tubuhku membeku. Rahangku mengeras. Untuk beberapa saat kurasakan tubuhku melemah. Bagai lumpuh.

"Min—

—gyu..."

Aku tersungkur di depan sebuah foto dengan beberapa dupa disisinya.

Di foto itu, ia tersenyum menampakkan kedua taringnya yang memikat.

Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, foto itu diambil di rumah paman.

Tangis yang sudah ku tahan sejak tadi akhirnya pecah.

Aku tidak bisa menahan kerinduanku pada Mingyu lagi.

Ny.Kim mengusap punggungku. Tubuhku bergetar.

Aku masih belum sanggup menerima semuanya.

Aku masih belum siap menerima kepergiannya.

"Mingyu menitipkan ini untukmu."

Mataku membulat melihat sebuah amplop biru ditangan Ny.Kim.

"A-apa i-ini e-eomma?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bacalah, Mingyu menulisnya sebelum pergi."

Air mataku jatuh -lagi.

Aku memegangi amplop bertuliskan ' _To:Wonwoo_ ' itu. Perlahan ku buka amplop itu. Menarik secarik kertas didalamnya.

Ku buka lipatan kertas berbentuk hati itu.

 **"Hai hyung —tidak , kau malaikatku. Apakah kau sudah membaca tulisan di dindingku ? Kurasa kau sudah membacanya. Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?Apakah kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku tak terlalu berharap kau membalas perasaanku, tapi akan lebih baik jika kau melakukannya. Hehe.**

 **Oh iya, kalau kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah pergi. Maafkan aku hyung. Aku terlalu lemah sampai tidak bisa menepati janji yang ku buat sendiri. Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku ini adalah pembohong. Maaf hyung, aku ingin menepatinya, tapi rasanya ragaku sudah tak bisa melakukannya. Ragaku terlalu lemah untuk menemuimu, hyung.**

 **Apakah kau sedih saat aku pergi? Aku akan senang kalau kau sedih, karena itu artinya kau menyayangi ku. Kekeke-**

"Dasar Bodoh."

 **Hyung, apa kau merindukanku?**

"Sangat sampai aku ingin menyusulmu."

 **Sekali lagi aku minta maaf hyung, aku tak sanggup menepati janji itu. Itu terlalu sulit bagiku yang lemah ini. Apa kau memaafkanku?**

"Kau hanya harus menemuiku dan selalu disisiku, maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

 **Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, tapi lihat, malah aku yang meninggalkanmu. Jika aku reinkarnasi nanti, aku berjanji tidak akan sembarangan bicara lagi -upss aku baru saja melanggarnya lagi.**

 **Sekarang berapa umurmu, hyung? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Firasatku berkata kau akan semakin menggemaskan hyung. Haha.**

"Ku rasa kau belum pergi saat aku menolak dibilang menggemaskan."

 **Ku tebak, kau pasti sedang mengelaknya.**

"Kau benar, aku mengelaknya. Aku mengelak semuanya. Termasuk kepergianmu."

 **Hmm, kurasa kertas ini tak akan muat untuk memuat semua yang ingin kukatakan padamu Hyung. Tapi sebelum aku mengakhiri surat ini, aku ingin mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ku pendam hyung.**

 **Hyung, kau tau anime Plastic Memories? Kalau belum, ku sarankan kau menontonnya. Karena cerintanya akan menusuk hatimu. Saat menontonnya, ada kalimat yang mengatakan**

' ** _Memiliki kenangan manis dan indah tak selamanya akan membuatmu bahagia._**

 ** _Semakin indah kenangan itu, bisa menjadi menyakitkan nantinya bahkan menakutkan._**

 ** _Itu berlaku bagi orang yang meninggalkan ataupun ditinggalkan_** '

 **Ku pikir itu benar. Hatiku terasa lebih sakit dari fisikku, dan aku yakin kau juga merasakannya.**

"Kau benar, lagi."

 **Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau melupakan semuanya agar kau tidak sakit sepertiku. Di anime yang ku tonton ada salah satu karakter yang mengatakan**

 ** _'Kalau kau terluka, kau cukup melupakannya._**

 ** _Seperti menekan tombol reset'_**

 **Aku yakin hyung akan bisa melakukannya.**

"Itu tak semudah yang kau katakan bodoh."

 **Kau tau hyung? Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, dan aku tidak menyesalinya. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi denganmu. Tapi karena takdir yang telah mempertemukan kita, maka takdirlah yang akan memisahkannya. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin berpamitan padamu. Setelah semua yang ku pendam telah ku utarakan, maka aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku untuk yang terakhir kali.**

 **Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo-hyung. Apakah kau membalas perasaanku?**

"Dengan senang hati."

 **Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji padaku.**

"Apa lagi?"

 **Kau tak boleh menyerah,**

 **Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu,**

 **Jadilah kuat,**

 **Jangan sampai sakit,**

 **Dan yang terakhir adalah**

 **Lupakan aku.**

 _DEG_

 **Kurasa cukup sampai disini hyung. Terimakasih atas semuanya. Saranghae. Bye-bye."**

Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya dia mengungkapkan perasaannya lalu menyuruhku melupakannya. Padahal dia tau, itu adalah hal tersulit yang mungkin aku tak akan bisa melakukannya.

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Mingyu, jika semua hal tentangnya telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku?

Namun, aku akan menepati janjiku padanya.

Karena aku tak ingin dia khawair padaku diatas sana. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Maka aku akan menepatinya.

 _Nado saranghae, Kim Mingyu._

 ** _-nirvana-_**

Setelah liburan di Changwon, aku kembali pada sibuknya aktivitas di Seoul.

Aku terburu-buru berangkat ke kampus sampai tidak memperhatikan langkahku, hingga

 _Brukk_

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"A-ah, mianhae. Saya sedang buru-buru. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Saya baik-baik saja."

Namja didepanku mendongakkan kepalanya, membuatku membelalakkan mata.

"Kim Mingyu ?!"

 ** _-nirvana-_**

 **End.**


End file.
